chicagofirefandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1
Season One of Chicago Fire began on October 10, 2012 with the premiere of the episode Pilot, also known as the series premiere, which got around 6.61 million US viewers. This season consists of 24 episodes. Season 1 concluded on May 22, 2013 with A Hell of a Ride. Season 1 Summary Following the death of fellow firefighter Andrew Darden, friendships are damaged and lead to controversy between Lieutenant Severide and Lieutenant Casey. As Severide blames Casey for the death of one of their own, but the wife of the fallen firefighter blames Severide stating "he only wanted to be a firefighter because you did". Despite everyone's differences, Firehouse 51 comes together after the near death and serious injury of Christopher Herrmann. The new candidate Peter Mills joins the Firehouse, following in his late fathers footsteps. Mills hopes to one day, be a member of Rescue Squad... just like his father. Paramedic in-charge Gabriela Dawson and Paramedic Leslie Shay are best friends and are assigned to Ambulance 61, which is attached to Firehouse 51. The team face life and death situations on a daily basis and look after each other like family, and all of them would risk their lives to safe a fellow member of the family. Motto: "Live in the Heat of It..." Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Monica Raymund as Paramedic Gabriela Dawson * Lauren German as Paramedic Leslie Shay * Charlie Barnett as Firefighter Peter Mills * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Teri Reeves as Dr. Hallie Thomas * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Recurring Cast * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Christian Stolte as Firefigher Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Shiri Appleby as Clarice Carthage * Kathleen Quinlan as Nancy Casey * Sarah Shahi as Renee Royce * Treat Williams as Benny Severide * Pouch the Fire Dog as Herself Episodes Behind the Scenes The Making *The series pilot, co-written by creators Derek Haas and Michael Brandt, was filmed in Chicago and, according to an NBC representative, the series will continue to be filmed there.9 Mayor of Chicago Rahm Emanuel made an appearance in the series' pilot episode. Emanuel stated: "It's easier being mayor than playing mayor. I told them I'd do it under one condition: the TV show is making an investment to the Firefighters' Widows and Orphans Fund."10 *The network placed an order for the series in May 2012.11 After receiving an additional script order in October, Chicago Fire was picked up for a full season on November 8, 2012.1213 On January 29, 2013, Chicago Fire had its episode total increased from 22 to 23.14 One week later, on February 6, 2013, Chicago Fire received one more episode, giving it a total of 24 episodes for season one.15 *The firehouse shown is Engine 18's Quarters located at 1360 S. Blue Island Ave. between 13th & Racine. Housed here is ALS Engine 18, 2-2-1 (Deputy District Chief - 1st District), 4-5-7 (Paramedic Field Chief - EMS District 7), 6-4-16 (High-Rise Response Unit) & BLS Ambulance 84. Bloopers Chicago Fire Two Families Jesse Spencer Interview|Jesse's Interview "Chicago Fire" Stars Talk Shooting on Location|E News Behind-the-Scenes Scoop on "Chicago Fire"|E News 2 Chicago fire Nazdarovya Monica Raymund Interview|Monica's Interview Chicago Fire Nazdarovya Charlie Barnett Interview|Charlie's Interview Chicago Fire Nazdarovya Lauren German Interview|Lauren's Interview Lauren German's Official "Chicago Fire" Season Finale Interview|Season Finale Does "Chicago Fire" Cast Wear Spanx?|E News 3 Notes Cast News No job is more stressful, dangerous or exhilarating than those of the Firefighters, Rescue Squad and Paramedics of Chicago Firehouse 51. These are the courageous men and women who forge headfirst into danger when everyone else is running the other way. But the enormous responsibilities of the job also take a personal toll. With big reputations and hefty egos, the pressure to perform and make split-second decisions is bound to put squad members at odds. When a tragedy claims one of their own, there's plenty of guilt and blame to go around. In the middle of a divorce, Lt. Matthew Casey tries to go about business as usual, but can't help butting heads with the brash Lt. Kelly Severide of the Rescue Squad - and each blames the other for their fallen team member. When it's "go-time," though, they put their differences aside and put everything on the line for each other. This is a look inside one of America's noblest professions. From renowned Emmy-winning producer Dick Wolf and the writing team behind "3:10 to Yuma" comes an edge-of-your-seat view of a dirty job that often means the difference between life and death.http://www.tvrage.com/Chicago_Fire Crew News Members of the Chicago Firehouse 51 are shaken after the loss of firefighter Andy Darden. Truck leader Matthew Casey and Rescue Squad leader Kelly Severide blame each other for Darden's death. However, they have to overcome the frictions when another colleague, Christopher Herrmann, is gravely injured. Meanwhile, Paramedic Gabriela Dawson performs a risky procedure in the field, in order to save a little girl's life; Casey goes through a rough patch with his fiancée Hallie; and the new candidate, Peter Mills, reports for duty.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2261391/epcast Other News Cinespace Chicago is about to heat up—NBC could soon be filming another show at the young soundstage. Deadline reports that NBC is considering a spin-off for its hot Wednesday night show Chicago Fire, the one-year-old drama following a group of Chicago firefighters. The new series would center on the Chicago Police Department (which, in real life, has plenty of drama at the moment). So, NBC, if this is true, what will you call the new show? Assuming Chicago Crime is not a contender, allow us to make some suggestions for its title: *Law and ORD *Vacant Homeland *Calumet Heights 60619 *It's Always Sunny in West Englewood *How I Met McCarthy Anyone have a better idea?http://www.chicagomag.com/Chicago-Magazine/C-Notes/March-2013/Chicago-Fire/ References Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:Chicago Fire